<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Necklace by Hidden_In_The_Trees (Written_On_The_Trees)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379796">Strawberry Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Hidden_In_The_Trees'>Hidden_In_The_Trees (Written_On_The_Trees)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strawberry Lipstick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Hidden_In_The_Trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova was right; Dom is more interested in her than he probably should be, just as she is in him. Only time will tell if that's a good thing or not...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strawberry Lipstick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...<em>Take It Easy, Boy</em> was meant to be a one-and-done smut thing, but not only did it end up being around 3,500 words long, I also ended up getting attached to the characters, and now I'm following my personal tradition of being self-indulgent and writing more about Dom and Nova.</p><p> </p><p>As a quick aside, if smut isn't your thing, then all the chapters that have smut in are marked as *Mature*, and I try not to advance the plot in them too much, but there will be chapter summaries at the beginning of the next chapter so no-one gets too lost.</p><p> </p><p>That said...I hope everyone enjoys this story!</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have a last-minute appointment this evening." Robert poked his head around the door to Nova's dressing room, raising an eyebrow at her semi-dressed state: "I know it's a little late, but I didn't think you'd mind when you found out which client it was."</p><p> </p><p>Nova forwent getting ready for her next client entirely - <em>even though she was technically already behind schedule</em> - to twist in the mirrored vanity's chair to grin at Robert: "Is it my favourite little punk boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Robert rolled his eyes: "You're the wrong side of thirty to be calling him that."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Rude</em>." Nova pointed a French manicured nail at her friend: "Remember, we don't discuss ages, lest I remind you that I am the younger one of us."</p><p> </p><p>Robert flipped her off, laughing openly at her 'telling off': "Better hurry if you're going to be ready for your two o'clock."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova laughed as Robert slipped away, his stockinged feet silent on the floors.</p><p> </p><p>As fun as it was to bicker with him, though, he was right - if she wanted to be ready on time, she would need to get a move on and stop being distracted. Which meant putting her favourite punk boy to the back of her mind for now.</p><p> </p><p>She deliberately didn't think about him as she slid into an ivory satin underwear set, garter belt, and nude stockings. She left the gauzy ivory robe off for now, hanging on the wardrobe door above the nine-inch crystal-encrusted stilettos, wandering around in the stockings and a fluffy dressing gown while she did her hair and make-up. Thankfully this particular client preferred a 'natural' look, so although she wore more make-up than he would ever realise, it didn't take her as long as some of her more elaborate looks, and her hair could be left how it was: wavy from where it had just been released from the braid she'd had it in over-night. A little hairspray and she was good to go, fifteen minutes early and now with plenty of time to go back to thinking about the person she was trying not to.</p><p> </p><p>She was failing. Miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Dominic Harrison was starting to take up residence in her mind quite a bit recently - so much she was considering starting to charge him rent, as well as what he paid for her services.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He'd probably pay it too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was sad, but true.</p><p> </p><p>Nova wasn't inexperienced - she knew how to read people, and Dom liked her a lot more than he should. Most of the time, when clients got like that, Nova gently pushed them out of her schedule until she didn't see them anymore, but not with Dom.</p><p> </p><p>Because she liked him more than she should, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A lot more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If she was being fair to herself, Nova knew there was only so much she could help it. Dom was likable in almost everything she'd seen him in, swinging between enthusiastic and earnest all with so much love and passion it was hard not to be charmed - and that was even <em>before</em> she thought about their personal interactions. It wasn't even just the sex <em>(although she couldn't deny his particular brand of eagerness didn't affect her a little more than other clients' did)</em> it was literally everything about him.</p><p> </p><p>He was a genuine sweetheart - it was hard not to like him.</p><p> </p><p>Since he'd been coming around more often in the last few months, he’d really started to relax and open up to her about his life: the songs he was writing, the things his agents had booked for him, the places he was going. It was all a little bit vague <em>(secrecy was important: Nova understood that perfectly)</em>, but even that vagueness couldn't hide how excited he was. It was clear that he enjoyed what he did, and it always made their conversations stand out to her.</p><p> </p><p>And he wasn’t the only one sharing. Even though she kept her own secrets just as Dom kept his, that didn't stop her from mentioning inconsequential things about herself like her favourite type of fruit or that, that foxes were her favourite animals, or the fact that outside of work she never wore rings <em>(nothing he could use to ever link her to her real life; after all, secrecy was important)...</em>and as if just having him listen wasn't enough to make Nova smile, every now and then he would bring her gifts that always seemed to be linked back to one of their conversations. That always tugged at Nova’s heartstrings.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Dom wasn’t the only client who brought her gifts - she had a few that were into financial domination, and even without them Nova had a room in her flat full of expensive clothes, shoes, and jewellery, perfumes, and just about everything she could think of, all bought for her by clients - but Dom’s presents were the only ones that were in any way personal to <em>her</em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
A bottle of strawberry and cherry rosé - a lot cheaper than what she was used to, but all the more delicious because Dom had bought it because he thought she might like it after she mentioned she liked sweet wines, not to show off how much he could drop on a bottle of wine for a hooker. A punnet of nectarines, before he passed through a market on his way to their appointment, and they looked nice and ripe and colourful, and <em>'sweet like you are'</em>. A bar of Cadbury’s <em>‘Marvellous Creations’</em>, because apparently he’d recently tried chocolate with popping candy in for the first time, and wanted to share the revelation with her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Small, but truly sweet presents. The kind of presents that people bought for people that actually gave a shit about, and that was the bit that bothered Nova - because that kind of thing never ended well.</p><p> </p><p>When she'd been young - <em>and stupid</em> - she'd fallen for a client that had fallen for her.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't exactly unusual; sexual intimacy, especially on a regular basis, paired with supposed 'friendliness' that was really just good customer service, could often be misconstrued for romantic feelings, especially developing ones. Nova's client had made that mistake, and when he'd started caring about her, she'd made the mistake of caring back. It had gone from a business transaction where he paid her for sex, to him paying her for sex and bringing her presents he thought she would like, to her taking him home: her real home, not the flat she had been working out of. He'd stopped being a client, and became James.</p><p> </p><p>At first, it had been great...a year later she was alone, penniless, and homeless. James hadn't liked her, he'd just liked the idea of her, and once that illusion had been dispelled by the pair of them living together, and her dropping her 'Madam' persona, he'd lost interest and started resenting her for not being who he thought she was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dom would be the same.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even if he wasn't...Nova wasn't the same naive - <em>the stupid</em> - girl she'd been at twenty-two. She wasn't going to risk going back to that hopeless position of broken, heartsick, and destitute, not even for someone as sweet as Dom. At the end of the day, he was a client, and when you stripped away all Nova's airs and graces, she was a prostitute.</p><p> </p><p>And just in case she ever forgot, she heard the doorbell ring, signalling her next client had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Nova slipped out of the fluffy robe and slid into the gauzy, pearlescent one, before stepping into the diamanté shoes. She checked her hair in the mirror, and fixed her face into the contemptuous sneer this made this particular client so hot under the collar.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to go to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova climbed into the shower two hours later, fighting the urge to scream in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, she had no reason to be so dramatic. Her session had been an easy one; all she'd done was stalk around the dining room in her diamanté high heels, snarling and sneering while Mr Snow sat at the table with his phone, buying her all the expensive things she could think to command him to. Then he'd sat there while she put on the diamond necklace he'd bought her last time, making sure to touch the inner curves of her breasts plenty as she did it, stood next to him and propped one foot on the table so he could see the shoes he'd bought for on her feet, and spritzed herself with perfume he'd paid for, moaning dramatically as she did it.</p><p> </p><p>He'd come untouched, and thanked her for putting him in his place, before she told him he was disgusting and to get out of her sight. Mr Snow didn't like her breaking character; he was old fashioned that way, so even though Nova would've liked to have checked on him, she didn't. He was paying her to be a bitch so she'd forced him to leave without showering while she hid in the bathroom and tried not to feel like she was going mad.</p><p> </p><p>It was proving slightly difficult.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about James had put her in a bad place, and comparing him to Dom had done her no favours, especially since he was constantly invading her thoughts. Now she couldn't think of the sweet way Dom smiled without seeing James' charming smile just behind it, and that was fucking with her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't hurt by what had happened with James anymore; it had been ten years ago, by now the hurt had faded and the confusion had cleared, leaving Nova with nothing but memories and the knowledge that he had been a prick and she had been an idiot. Now that relationship was a lesson - a warning not to get involved romantically with clients, no matter what a good idea it might seem.</p><p> </p><p>Even thinking about it was pointless.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, she was a dominatrix, and Dom was a client: he paid her to indulge his kinks. Even if that wasn't the case, he was so young, and so painfully eager to please - more than just in the bedroom - and so inexperienced that Nova honestly wasn't sure she wouldn't be taking advantage of Dom if they started having anything other than a business transaction. Just like James had taken advantage of her.</p><p> </p><p>Nova never wanted to put someone in the position she had been put in. Especially not someone like Dom.</p><p> </p><p>Dom wasn't a bad person - far from it. He was just an enthusiastic and inexperienced kid who was in over his head when it came to their relationship - or, rather, the lack thereof. He thought just because they liked each other, that things could work out. That love would conquer all. Nova had seen it before, and she had no doubt she would see it again...but that didn't make it the truth. Love couldn't conquer everything, and sometimes it was better to just leave it alone.</p><p> </p><p>For his own good, and the sake of protecting her own heart, Nova needed to make sure that things remained professional...or she needed to stop seeing him. Anything else would just be unfair on both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant no more moping around in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Turning the hot water off, Nova twisted the excess water out of her hair and stepped out of the shower. Dom's preferred look was mildly complicated, allowing Nova to focus on drying her hair enough so it looked dry and she could pull it back into a perfect bun at the crown of her head, before going straight into doing her make-up. Red lipstick, neat black eye-liner, subtle contouring, no time to think about anything but what she was doing. She changed into another pair of nude stockings, a black pencil skirt and crisp white shirt, sliding her feet into the eight-inch Louboutins with the narrow strap around the ankle that Dom seemed to like so much, before looking at the clock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Six fifty-eight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova watched the second hand ticking away, until at seven on the dot the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>She counted to sixty, keeping time with the second hand on the clock, before she rose from the chair in front of her dressing table and before heading out of the room, her eight-inch Louboutins clacking on the polished tile of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look at you, pretty boy, exactly on time." she teased: "Tell me, were you waiting on my doorstep for the clock to hit seven?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom blushed - but that was all the answer Nova needed to know she was right. And not just about him being waiting outside until it turned seven before he rang the doorbell. The look in his eyes wasn't just embarrassment; he was happy to see her. More than happy, even. He was overjoyed, and she had been right.</p><p> </p><p>He was in way over his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - *Mature*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First part of a double update! This won't be my regular update schedule, but because this chapter is all smut, if anyone wants to skip it they can go onto the next chapter <em>(which will have a non-graphic summary of the chapter so you don't miss anything)</em> and not be stuck waiting another week for an update. So whether you're reading one chapter or both, I hope everyone enjoys what they read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom was, as ever, eager to follow her upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Nova ignored the feeling in her stomach at the way he watched her, his eyes all lit up like he'd just found out he'd won the lottery. It didn't matter; this was strictly professional. Nova wasn't here to have feelings. She was here to work.</p><p> </p><p>If Dom noticed a difference in her demeanour, or the fact they didn't pause to talk before she led him upstairs, he didn't say anything. He shouldn't; for all Nova was trying to remain impersonal on the inside, that hadn't stopped her from looking over her shoulder with lidded eyes, or from smiling secretively, or running her gaze over him when they paused outside the bedroom. Dom watched her with eyes wide with anticipation, his teeth sunk into his full bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Time to earn my pay cheque.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Curling her lips seductively, Nova ran the pad of her thumb over Dom's lower lip, gently pulling it out from under his teeth: "Why so nervous, pretty boy? Haven't you been very good since I last saw you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I 'ave, I swear!" he insisted: "I'm always good for you, Madam."</p><p> </p><p>"You do try to be good..." Nova 'hmmed' thoughtfully - before sneering and pushing Dom up against the wall: "but who knows what you get up to when you don't have someone to keep you on the straight and narrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom dropped his eyes to the floor, playing up the guilty act, so Nova smirked as she grabbed his jaw and yanked until she could force him against the closed bedroom door. It didn't take much effort; he went willingly, moaning when his back connected with the wood of the door.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Nova grinned, leaning in until her chest was brushing against his and smirking even wider when his breathing started to pick up. She was more than ready to push him into the bedroom, but before she did...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Colour?"</p><p> </p><p>"Green."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova always asked; he might never have mentioned it, but Nova sensed Dom might have had a partner who didn't listen when he was uncomfortable, to the point where he'd given up saying when he was. That wasn't how Nova was - and it was never how she wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>So as soon as he confirmed he was happy, she went back to smirking at him, leaning back in until she was pressed against him from hip to chest, feeling him start to pant in excitement before she twisted the doorknob and let him fall backwards through the door.</p><p> </p><p>He landed on his back, and Nova laughed harshly, watching as the colour on Dom's cheeks darkened, even started to spread down his neck. He was so pretty when he looked up at her like that, hazel eyes dark and shiny from lust. The adoration had faded now; he wasn't focusing on Nova right now, all his attention was on Madam. And that alone made it a lot easier to focus on providing the service he was paying her for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That he was paying for her. That wasn't for her. That was for him, and just him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you so impatient that you've forgotten how to stand up, pretty boy?" she taunted, stepping into the room and forcing Dom to shuffle back on his elbows to avoid getting under her feet: "So clumsy."</p><p> </p><p>Dom was the picture of contrition: "I'm sorry, Madam; I didn't mean to be clumsy."</p><p> </p><p>Nova rolled her eyes: "Oh really? Clearly you need to learn how to behave, boy. On your feet."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom shot to his feet, head bowed in pretend shame as Nova stalked over to him, shaking her head in faux-disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>As half of her kept an eye on him to make sure he wasn't having any actual negative feelings - this was just a game, after all, not an attempt to hurt him - the other half of Nova's attention was focused on the way Dom shuddered as she circled him, running her fingers along his shoulder blades, around his bicep, and under his collar bone, pausing above his sternum. She could feel his heart racing through his shirt, his wide eyes focused on her like she was the only other person in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't like that. It was too close to adoration of before.</p><p> </p><p>She dug her nails into the material of his t-shirt, before dragging her nails down the centre of his torso, hard enough to make him feel it even through the material. Dom moaned, pure want replacing anything else in his gaze. But he still remained on his feet, perfectly still, waiting for her next order.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you're not such a bad boy after all, are you handsome?" Nova smirked: "I think you've even been good enough for me to reward you...would you like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Madam." Dom husked, eyes fixed on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," she purred in response: "Go sit on the bed. Right on the edge."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom rushed to sit on the edge of the mattress, and Nova climbed on top of him, getting in his lap and straddling one of his thighs. She settled her weight, watching his adam's apple bob as she pressed her thigh against his hardening cock.</p><p> </p><p>Nova grinned when Dom's hips twitched, grinding down against his thigh, rubbing, not quite enough, against his straining erection, watching as he shivered all over. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold in the small, needy sound that came from low in his throat, but failing. Nova tutted mockingly, wagging a finger from side to side and shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you <em>this</em> easy, pretty boy?" she mocked, watching as Dom's face got redder and redder: "Is <em>this</em> all I have to do to make you so on edge?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She ground her thigh against the bulge in Dom's jeans, and watched as the words he was about to say dissolved into a moan. His head dropped back, the column of his throat going taught and tendons standing out under his skin, giving Nova a clear target to lean in and scrape her teeth over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No response?" Nova tutted, starting a slow, continuous grind against Dom to make sure he really couldn't come up with one: "I suppose it's a good thing you're nice to look at, boy. Otherwise I don't know why I'd keep you around."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom whimpered, his hips starting to rock in time with her hips, increasing the friction he was feeling through his jeans. Nova wasn't immune to the feeling; her skirt had ridden up, and the thin material of her knickers wasn't providing much of her barrier between her and the rough denim, but even as her body started to react, her mind remained clear. She forced it too. As much as she wanted to give into the urge to rock downwards, they weren't a couple having sex. This was about Dom.</p><p> </p><p>Just Dom.</p><p> </p><p>Focusing on that, Nova trailed a hand down his chest, fingers tracing over the waistband of his jeans, slowing down the rocking of her hips as if she was going to undo his jeans...only to suddenly grind against Dom hard. He moaned brokenly, straining against the bed underneath him as he his hips bucked up, jolting so hard that Nova fell against him, having to brace herself against with his chest just to keep her balance.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to pull away - <em>being this close to him was doing nothing to help her keep her mind clear</em> - but he seemed to like her closer, burying his face in her neck as they started moving in tandem again...so Nova left  kept one hand on his chest, her fingers splayed over his heart, while she slid the other hand up over his shoulder and into his hair, petting the dark locks fondly as Dom whined.</p><p> </p><p>Nova could tell he was close - the rhythm of his hips was becoming unsteady: faster but less coordinated as he got closer to cumming. He rutted against her, whimpering against her neck, choking when her hand closed in his hair and <em>tugged</em>.</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took: Dom yelping as he went stiff. The only part of him that didn't go statue-still were his hips: bucking helpless as he rutted against her thigh, cumming in his jeans. He pulled her hips down against his, making a breathy noise as he rocked his hips against her, the sound and the friction of his jeans between her legs finally getting to her, just as Dom went still and fell back against the bed, his arms wrapping around Nova and pulling her down on top of him. Nova allowed it, remaining silent as Dom's heartrate and breathing slowly returned to normal, taking the chance to get her own neediness under control.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which was working...until Dom lifted his head to look down at where she was laying on his chest, and didn't smile like she expected him too. Instead, he was deadly serious when he spoke: "I wanna make you cum."</p><p> </p><p>Nova couldn't help it - she laughed, genuinely laughed: "You're actually adorable, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I may have heard it a few times." Dom grinned: "Doesn't mean I don't want to make you cum. It's, like...a matter of pride, or sumfin'."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
There was a long list of reasons Nova should say no; the fact he'd already gotten off, because this was a business transaction: not a relationship, or if only to maintain some degree of personal separation between them, because this was a bad idea...but the words got lodged in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Despite how sternly she'd told herself that this was not, and never could be, anything more than a business transaction...Nova <em>wanted</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So instead of making an excuse like she knew she should, all that came out of her mouth was: "Like I'm going to say no to that face."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Dom grinned - and swiftly flipped them over she was on her back on the mattress, sliding down to kneel on the floor between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Nova propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he carefully slid her pencil skirt up her legs, until it was bunched around her waist, watching him leave a slow trail of kisses from her knee up to her inner thigh. She knew this was wrong...but then Dom nipped at the skin of her front thigh, right under the hem of her underwear, and her mind when blank. Her breathing hitched as he took a hold of the material of her knickers with his teeth and dragging them down her legs. Then they were gone and Dom's face was buried firmly between her thighs, making her choke back a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>Her head fell backwards at the feeling of the first flick of his tongue over her clit - but Dom wasn't put off by her silence, and it wasn't long until he got a reaction out of her. Soon she was moaning at each lap of his tongue, having to bite back various colourful expletives that he'd be shocked to hear from her. It was only the hold he had on her thighs that stopped Nova grinding up against his tongue. As it was, she tangled a hand in his hair, tugging on the brown strands as his tongue pressed even deeper into her cunt. Dom alternated between licking at her fast, then slow, then even faster that before - teasing her, and Nova realised that he was being playful. In bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Novel</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She liked it.</p><p> </p><p>It was more than just something she wasn't used to; it was sweet too. Very sweet...but Nova didn't have time for it. She wanted to cum, and she wanted to cum now. But if Dom wanted to play...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She rocked her hips as much as his hold on her thighs would let her, moaning softly: "C'mon, pretty boy, I'm close. You're doing so well."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom moaned wordlessly back at her, and she could feel the vibrations against her cunt, just like he could feel his smirk when she moaned again. Matter of pride, indeed - Dom really was trying hard to get her worked up, and he was very good at it. So good she could barely feel the fingers of one of his hands trailing up from her ankle, over her knee, and up her thigh, not until he was pushing two of those fingers into her, curling them against just the right spot, and her brain short-circuited as she came on his fingers and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Nova went tense, and then slumped against the bed, panting to get her breath back, all while Dom rested his cheek against her thigh and watched her, a small, crooked smile curling at the corner of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was a golden moment - the curtains were drawn against the night outside, leaving the lamps on the beside tables as the only things lighting the room, casting Dom in a soft, warm yellow light, making his smile seem all the sweeter to Nova's post-orgasm mind...and making her realise that she'd fucked up. Badly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This shouldn't have happened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're really pretty after you get off." he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of having fucked up got a hundred times worse at his reverent tone...but Nova just smirked: "I'm always pretty, darling. It's part of the job."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah...I mean, yeah, you are. But even more when you aren't acting. Genuine you is gorgeous."</p><p> </p><p>"Genuine me?"</p><p> </p><p>She'd been expecting her question to put Dom off - <em>it hadn't exactly been friendly</em> - but it didn't. He just smiled at her, the expression just as sweet as ever: "Don't need to. I know when people are acting, and when they ain't. You're beautiful when you're acting, stunning when you stop."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't know what to say to that.</p><p> </p><p>This, Dom getting the chance to see her 'stop acting', had all been a <em>huge</em> fuck up on her part. She should never have even let her mask slip enough for him to even get the <em>idea</em> that she was acting - the fact that he thought he could differentiate between when she was acting and when she wasn't was beyond a fuck up. It was a catastrophe Nova didn't even know how to start fixing it, all she could do was try and keep the realisation she'd screwed up.</p><p> </p><p>But if the pensive look on Dom's face was any indication, she wasn't even doing that all that well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I, uh...I meant to give you this earlier, but...um...here." Dom stuttered out, awkward in a way he rarely was now, handing her a small square of bright yellow tissue paper patterned with neon yellow hearts: "I hope you like it."</p><p> </p><p>A gift, at least, Nova knew how to deal with, finally finding her feet in a familiar interaction: "It's from you, pretty boy. I'm sure I'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>Dom looked stricken, clearly unhappy she'd gone back to being Madam rather than Nova, but he swallowed whater words he wanted to say in response and just nodded: "Sure. Thanks for seein' me tonight, Ma-..." he swallowed again, stumbling over the only way he had to address her like it tasted bad in his mouth before starting again: "I'll, y'know...call. Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>"As you like, darling."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if you do, nothing will come of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova had told herself if she couldn't remain professional with Dom, she couldn't see him anymore. For both of their sakes. And she'd proven tonight that she couldn't stay professional.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn't see each other again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this ended up a bit <em>(a lot)</em> longer than I expected it to be - and once again what started out as smut grew a story-line, but at least I threw in some sad stuff at the end to spice things up? That's got to count for something, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two of the two-part update! So, in case anyone did the last chapter beccause it was pretty much all smut, a quick summary:</p>
<ul>
<li>Nova decided that she could only keep Dom as a client if she could keep things impersonal and professional.</li>
<li>Things did not remain impersonal and professional.</li>
<li>Dom gave Nova a present.</li>
<li>Nova decided that she couldn't see Dom again.</li>
</ul><p>And that was how Chapter Two ended. On to Chapter Three...</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova sighed as she shut the door of the cab behind her, running a hand through her hair as the cabbie drove off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>The woman had been nice enough - asking Nova how her week had been, if she had any plans this evening, all the usual small-talk cabbies made, but she'd been very chatty. Normally, Nova would be cool with that, but after the night she'd just had with Dom...she just hadn't been feeling up to being chatty. It had been draining enough telling Robert to cancel all her appointments over the weekend, and having to ignore his subtle attempts to ask how she was doing <em>(since she never cancelled weekend appointments on a Friday unless something was very, very wrong)</em> by the time the cabbie had gotten across London to Nova's sister Stella's house, Nova had been exhausted. She was beyond exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>She'd been tired and numb when Dom had told her she was gorgeous when she wasn't 'acting' - read: lying - she'd been weary when she spoke to Robert, and now she was just about done. But before she could go to bed and get some rest...Nova knew her sister was going to have questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Best to get it over with.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Stella was too nice to just ask her questions when Nova dropped her holdall at the bottom of the stairs, or even as she went to sit at the kitchen table while Stella made them both a mug of tea. It just wasn't in her sister's nature to be pushy - it never had been, not even when they were younger. Instead Stella waited calmly until they were both sitting opposite each other at the table, their hands wrapped around steaming mugs of tea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So...what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova smiled bitterly: "I fucked up. I've been really fucking stupid."</p><p> </p><p>Stella tilted her head to the side: "Worse than your geography exams?"</p><p> </p><p>"Way worse." Nova laughed, even though the sound was half-hearted at best: "Remember James?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nova, you haven't..." Stella asked, her face abruptly turning serious: "Please tell me you haven't been seeing him again."</p><p> </p><p>"No! God, no."</p><p> </p><p>Stella looked relieved, even though she tried to lighten the mood by smirking: "Well, how bad can it be if it's not James?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova sighed: "Because I'm basically creating another James situation for myself, and I'm really afraid that everything's going to go tits up again."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me everything."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova sighed again...but she told Stella about what had happened with Dom, right from the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't name names, but she did tell her sister how the nervous twenty-one year old had walked into the house, clearly having had someone fuck him over in the past when it came to sex...and how he'd kept coming back. Then she told Stella how not only did Dom keep coming back, but he started being...nice. The bits and pieces of chit-chat before they went upstairs, the cute little gifts, the general...niceness.</p><p> </p><p>Dom was a sweetheart: that was the fact Nova kept circling back to. The fact that Dom was sweet, and that sweetness was really hard for Nova to resist, even though she should know better than to get sucked in. The only thing Nova left out was the sex - <em>because she really didn't want to have those chats with her baby sister</em> - until she had to bring it up in the context of what had happened earlier tonight: when Dom had told her she looked at her best when she wasn't 'acting'.</p><p> </p><p>By which he meant lying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How can he know I'm not lying, Stel? I'm always lying when I'm in that house - <em>always</em>; it's <em>always</em> and act." Nova insisted: "And then, even after I didn't say anything to him - even when he looked like I'd punched him in the stomach the whole time he was getting ready to leave - he gave me this."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She pulled the little yellow tissue paper package from the pocket of her jeans, handing it to Stella, still sealed the way it had been when Dom had given it to her, because Nova hadn't been able to even bring herself to even look at it, let alone open it.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it was only going to make her feel more guilty for acting so rashly last night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stell turned the little parcel of yellow, heart-patterned tissue paper in her hands before looking back up at Nova: "You haven't opened it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm too scared."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being a pussy." Stella replied sternly, not giving in to Nova's self-pitying tone and handing the package back to her: "Open it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova accepted the present, gently sliding a nail under the sticker that was keeping the yellow and pink tissue paper closed, unsticking it from one of the edges so she could start to unfold the paper with Stella's eyes boring into her face the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>She paid her sister no mind, focusing on carefully pulling free the gold chain that was peeking free of the tissue paper. It was a fine gold chain, so slender and light-weight Nova could barely feel its heaviness of it - the same as the small pendant on the end of it, which was so light Nova wasn't sure he hadn't just given her a plain chain until she saw it.</p><p> </p><p>A small enamel strawberry.</p><p> </p><p>A bright lacquered red strawberry with cheery green leaves metallic golden seeds that glinted even in the low light of Stella's kitchen, around the size of her fingernail, and hanging on a chain long enough to leave the strawberry pendant hanging just below the line of her collar bones.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Utterly beautiful. Bright and colourful and her favourite fruit. It was very cute, immensely thoughtful, and utterly beautiful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just like Dom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's cute." Stella said softly, looking at the necklace where it was resting in Nova's palm: "Does he know that strawberries are your favourite?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he does."</p><p> </p><p>Her sister looked up, eyes gentle and her voice even more so: "Nova...I don't think this guy is the same as James."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't, either.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn't stop here from being scared.</p><p> </p><p>Nova had known Dom for, at most, five months - and had seen him about eighteen times over that period, sometimes for as little as an hour, and never for more than three hours. It wasn't like they'd never spoken: he knew bits and pieces about her, just like she knew bits and pieces about him, but that wasn't enough to base a relationship on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I mean," Nova protested: "I barely know the man."</p><p> </p><p>"Nova...I fell in love with John in the space of one night. Now we have two amazing daughters and a beautiful baby boy..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, <em>now</em> the two of you are divorced and despise each other."</p><p> </p><p>Stella waved a hand dismissively, the sore spot that used to be her husband long since healed - except for when he was being a prick. Which was pretty much always, but that only ever induced anger in Stella, not sadness: "Whatever. The point is, sometimes...you know when you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if that's true...what <em>is</em> it that I'm supposed to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"That you like him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately...Nova did.</p><p> </p><p>She did like Dom. She really, <em>really</em> did. But she knew that liking someone wasn't the be all and end all. Relationships were hard work, and even if two people liked each other, that didn't mean that it wouldn't end in tears by the end of it all. She'd liked Edward, once - he'd liked her, too, or at least he thought he had: and their relationship had crashed and burned.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that Nova didn't believe in love...she just didn't believe it was as simple as just having an attraction to someone or being able to get along with someone. Those weren't enough. Love was highs and lows, fights and making up, the ability to weather not just the calm but the storm as well. And that people could do that? With ease? <em>That</em> was what Nova wasn't sure she believed in. Especially when it applied to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I might like him, Stel, but I don't know if...I don't know if that's enough."</p><p> </p><p>Stella sighed, and got up to round the table and wrap Nova up in a hug: "Only you can answer that, Nova. But you're the smartest woman I know: you'll work it out."</p><p> </p><p>Nova buried her face in her sister's shoulder, nodding: "Thank you, Stella."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing. And you don't have to work it out right now - I've made up the spare room for you. Stay for a little while, get your head straight."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova snorted; relieved to be back on a normal topic for her and Stella.</p><p> </p><p>Anything to move away from the previous topic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You just want me to baby-sit the kids." she raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Stella smiled at her, the picture of innocence: "They just love their auntie Nova <em>so much</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Just remember why. Because I hype them up on sugar and e-numbers, like any good aunt should." Nova smirked: "And then I give them back to you."</p><p> </p><p>Stella raised a finger to point at Nova accusingly, her warning expression doing nothing but make Nova's smirk wider: "Just remember - you have to live with them too while you're staying here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova just smiled at her sister, her face a picture of innocence.</p><p> </p><p>They both knew she was going to spoil the kids; she always did, because spoiling them was her job as their favourite aunt...and to stop Stella's ex from making them hate her. It worked like a charm, every time she saw them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only everything was as easy as bribing children...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn't. But the thought alone was enough to let her know she was done for the night. If she couldn't be happy when thinking about ruining her sister's day by making her children hyperactive, then there really was no hope for her. It was time for her to go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Stella was graceful when Nova made her excuses, giving her a hug and kissing her on the forehead before sending her up to the guest room. Sometimes Nova wondered how her baby sister was the one she always turned to for comfort, and how Stella always managed to take it so easily in her stride...but then she just remembered to be grateful that her sister was a saint. A saint who had made up a bed for her, with extra pillows just like she liked. Because it came naturally to Stella to look after people.</p><p> </p><p>When all that came naturally to Nova was fucking things up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop wallowing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Swinging her holdall onto the bed, Nova pulled out the black camisole and lemon-printed sleep-shorts she'd brought to sleep in: changing into them and running a brush through her hair before throwing it into a ponytail. She was almost ready to crawl into bed...only to find her eyes going to the bedside table, where she'd left the necklace Dom had given her, shining gently in the moonlight coming through the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just leave it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no reason to pay any attention to it.</p><p> </p><p>It was just Nova in the room, no-one to impress or pretend she was okay about the necklace. She was hurting and she was tired: it would be perfectly fine to just leave it for tonight. She should just leave the necklace on the bedside table and go to bed, deal with it all in the morning. There was no reason for her to pick it up, or carefully run the chain through her fingers, letting the strawberry pendant twist and spin in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>But that was exactly what she did: sat on the edge of the bed and let the colourful little strawberry twist and turn and glint softly.</p><p> </p><p>It really was beautiful. Not her usual style, admittedly, but then Dom would probably be surprised at her tastes when she wasn't playing 'Madam'. Besides, it didn't need to be her style for her to like it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because I like him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To a pathetic degree.</p><p> </p><p>Despite herself, Nova put the necklace on. She did it quickly - because it felt wrong to be doing it herself. It should be Dom doing it, and if Nova hadn't let her feelings get away from her, it would've been...</p><p> </p><p>...But she had. And there was nothing to be done about it now, except try to make it right.</p><p> </p><p>With that exact goal in mind, Nova opened her phone, went to her contacts, looked at the number she'd saved there under DH.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know what - <em>if anything</em> - she should say to him, but if nothing else, she should thank him for the necklace. She could always block the number afterwards, so there was nothing to be afraid of. It was just a message saying thank you. When she thought about it, she didn't even have to do that: she could just take a picture of it around her neck and follow it up with a simple thank you. Easy-peasy.</p><p> </p><p>It was cowardly...but it would work, at least was a way to say thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the camera up on her phone, Nova took a picture of the necklace, and then immediately deleted it. It was far too suggestive for a thank you photo. She put the phone down and adjusted her camisole so there was no hint of cleavage, flicked her hair off of her shoulders, and adjusted the necklace so it was straight, before picking the phone again. This time the photo was a lot more modest: the line of camisole coming up just under the strawberry necklace, which was clearly on display without any of her hair getting in the way. It also didn't include anything above her tits or below her mouth, the little square image anonymous to anyone who didn't recognise the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>It was...actually pretty perfect, in terms of what she could want to send. Not at all suggestive, anonymous to anyone but the intended recipient, and very clearly about the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>But she still didn't send it.</p><p> </p><p>She just...couldn't bring herself to do it. Her finger froze over the send button, before Nova gave up, locked the phone, and dropped it onto the mattress beside her. It was late, it would be rude to send a message now, in case she woke him up. That was why she wasn't messaging him - no other reason.</p><p> </p><p>And she kept telling herself that until she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>She'd deal with it all in the morning.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're curious as to what the necklace looks like, you can <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB14uPRXEvrK1RjSspcq6zzSXXaZ.jpg">see it here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova walked into her flat, dropped her holdall by the front door, and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The flat was silent, and Nova wasn't sure if that was relaxing or depressing. After being in a house with three kids for the past forty-eight hours, the quiet wasn't unwelcome...except it also <em>was</em>, since it brought with it a feeling of being alone. It was definitely more depressing than relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Decision made, Nova called out to her smart speaker, and a few seconds later the sound of her In This Moment playlist was filling the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Nova pushed past the lingering feeling of <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">lonesomeness, wondered toward the kitchen. Things had been alright at Stella's; the kids had kept her too busy to think of anything except the present, with Kieran wanting her to read with him, Ciara wanting her to watch TikToks with her, and Roisin trying to get around Stella's back to try and get Nova to teach her how to apply heavy make-up. Between that and helping Stella keep the house in order, Nova hadn't had much time to do anything except just be. She hadn't even had time to send Dom the picture she'd taken of herself in the necklace - she certainly hadn't had time to think about what she was going to do about Dom.<br/></span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">But she <em>was</em> going to have to do something, even if she didn't know what it was yet...or even where she would even begin to come up with what it would be.<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Sighing again, Nova pulled a box of grapes out of the fridge and sat at the breakfast bar, picking at the them disinterestedly.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">If she was being honest with herself, she knew she was just procrastinating, and that she should stop it. There was no point putting off the inevitable; she was going to have to make a decision, and she was going to have to do it soon, before it was taken out of her hands.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Or I could do exactly that. Just see what happens, go with whatever hand I've been dealt.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Nova dismissed the thought almost immediately. That just wasn't how she did things.<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">She didn't just 'go with' things; she made things go her way, as much as she could. Of course there were things she couldn't control, but if Nova wanted something to happen, she tried her best to make it happen. She always had, and she wasn't about to stop now just because she was faced with a difficult decision.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p><span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Even if it was tempting to pass that decision to literally anyone else - <em>and it really, really was tempting</em> - in the end it was her decision to make. If she didn't, she'd always wonder what would've happened if she hadn't been too scared to refuse accept any responsibility,</span> </span> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc"> and so she had to make a choice.</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Pursue something with Dom.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Or let him go.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Logically, she knew she should choose the second option. Dom was sweet, but he was twenty-one to her thirty-two: naive: idealistic: and very, very different from her. Where he seemed like an optimist, Nova knew she was a pessimist. Where he was outgoing and energetic, she was reserved and sedate. He was a sweetheart, and she was bitter and cynical. All of that on its own could be a real problem in any relationship, but on top of that, there was the possibility Nova had to acknowledge that there was a chance what she'd seen of Dom's personality could be completely fake.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">She'd known him for a few months - seen him less than two dozen times, and had no contact with him outside of their sessions. If he had been lying, or just playing a character, she wouldn't know any different.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">They didn't know each other, and deep-down Nova was scared that if they did get to know each other, they wouldn't actually like each other...or, more realistically, she was scared Dom wouldn't like her.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">I don't want to get my heartbroken.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Nova didn't think she could be blamed for that.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">But she also thought she would be a coward if she let fear hinder her from doing something she wanted. And she wanted something real with Dom.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">Maybe he was lying, or playing a character, or just displaying personality the same personality traits he did for his fans because he thought that was what he had to do - but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was the wonderfully charming sweetheart she'd been seeing. Nova didn't know, and despite her natual inclination to believe the worst in everyone, that didn't mean it was true. Dom could be exactly who he appeared to be, and pushing him away could be a big mistake.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">It hadn't worked out before, that was true, but now wasn't the same as then. Nova was older and wiser, and Dom was a far cry from James, even when James had been at his most in-love with her. Comparing them was like comparing apples to oranges. Nova might have had her heart broken by James, but that didn't mean she should shut Dom out for fear he'd do the same thing. It just wasn't fair; it wasn't like he was holding any of his exes' actions against her. Why should she get to do it to him?</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">She shouldn't.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">I'm not going to.</span> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">And, if she wasn't going to be a coward, or hold someone else's actions against Dom, she was out of reasons to not at least find out if Dom wanted to try something other than a client-professional relationship.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">There was a chance he wouldn't be - <em>and if that was the case, then that was cool; Nova wouldn't push where she wasn't wanted, and she wouldn't hold it against Dom either</em> - but she was pretty sure he would. He was too nice to force the issue, but she'd seen the way he looked at her, and it wasn't the same as the ways her other clients did, not even the younger ones. She knew how clients looked at her, and it lacked all the softness that Dom's eyes always held when he saw her.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">She was almost certain that he wanted to be more than just a client of hers, he just wasn't the kind of man to push the boundaries she'd set in place.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">If that wasn't another point in his favour, Nova wasn't sure what was. It made her heart feel tight, just like the soft, adoring way he looked at her did. There were a lot of things Nova liked about Dom...now it was time to do something about it. It was time to send Dom the picture she'd taken of the necklace he'd given her around her neck.<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="hgKElc">And ask him if he wanted to come round for a chat.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike when he came to the house, Dom wasn't exactly on time; he was a few minutes early, and just that small fact left Nova smiling. She didn't know if it was just because it was cute, or if it was because him being early (and not waiting outside) suggested he knew he was seeing Nova as a person, not Madam the dominatrix, but either way, it made her feel a little lighter.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed the flat to the door in record time, stopping only to take a deep breath before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>Her first thought was that Dom looked rough; he had dark circles under his eyes, his lips were cracked and dry, and his cheeks seemed sunken, and her second thought was to pull him into a hug. She managed to stop herself, since Dom had no indication that he was okay with her doing that, but that didn't stop her from softening her smile as she stepped back and gestured for him to come in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I get you anything to drink? Tea, coffee, water?" she asked, as she led him through the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Dom made no effort to not look like he was absorbing every detail of her flat that he could, but he didn't hesitate to turn to her with a smile: "Tea would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova smiled back: "Of course it's not."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stayed in silence as Nova made them both a mug of tea, only speaking when Nova asked Dom how he took his tea, and he told her he liked a splash of milk and two sugars. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence - but it really wasn't the time for small talk.</p><p> </p><p>Even after having two hours since Dom had said he could come over tonight, Nova still didn't know what she was going to say to him. Every single thing she'd thought of had just seemed ridiculous, and she couldn't bear to talk about whether the traffic had been bad on his way over here when she was still internally panicking over how she was going to tell him that she would rather see him as a boyfriend rather than a client.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Looks like I'm just going to have to wing it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming over," Nova smiled apprehensively as she sat opposite to Dom over the breakfast bar, sliding his tea over to him: "I know you probably weren't expecting me to text."</p><p> </p><p>"I was happy you did, though." Dom responded, looking just as nervous as Nova felt, but managing to summon up a half-smile as he wrapped his hands around his mug: "I figured we needed to talk...I wanted to say that I was sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Nova was taken aback: "Sorry? For what?"</p><p> </p><p>Dom looked surprised that she was confused: "Because I was a dick? I basically called you a liar, and made you uncomfortable, and - "</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart, no." Nova reached out to rest a hand on Dom's wrist: "You didn't make me uncomfortable. I won't insult your intelligence by saying that I wasn't a little uncertain of myself, which was unsettling, but that wasn't your fault."</p><p> </p><p>"I was the one who said you were acting, implying that you were lying, and saying you were less attractive when you were doing so..."</p><p> </p><p>"And the only person I was upset with was myself, because the fact that you thought that was a huge fuck up on my part." Nova explained: "That's why we need to talk. I've not been as professional as I should've been, Dom, and that's not your problem - "</p><p> </p><p>"I like the way you've been!" Dom insisted, suddenly looked afraid that he thought he'd somehow upset her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Time to grow a pair and tell him that I like him too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's really kind of you to say." Nova squeezed his wrist gently: "And I'm happy to hear it because...I really like the way you've been too."</p><p> </p><p>Dom looked uncertain for a few seconds, his forehead creasing in a frown before he slowly started to catch on: "Do you mean...?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova swallowed the nerves trying to tighten her throat, and nodded: "I think you're a really nice guy, Dom. I'd really like to see you outside of my job, if that was something you were interested in."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom just stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>Nova swallowed nervously, hoping that she hadn't terrified him into silence, occupying herself by taking a sip of her tea. She didn't say anything; Dom might still be watching her in silence, but he was opening and closing his mouth like he was <em>trying</em> to speak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If I've made you uncomfortable - "</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Dom exclaimed, reaching out to grab Nova's hands in his: "No! I swear I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just...are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova frowned: "Sure of what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not exactly the most...<em>together</em> of people." Dom blushed: "I dunno. You're gorgeous, and you're smart, you've got a nice apartment in a nice part of London so I'm pretty sure you've got your life in order...just don't know what you'd need me for."</p><p> </p><p>Gently twisting her hands, Nova didn't break free of Dom's grip, just turned her hands until she could hold his hands in return: "Don't take this the wrong way - I don't <em>need</em> you. I'm thirty-two and a grown woman, my life is good, and I have great people around me...but I'd really <em>like</em> you to be one of them. I <em>want</em> you in my life. You're not someone I'm keeping around just because I need anyone who will do: you're someone who makes me happy because you're enthusiastic and excitable and idealistic and brilliant and you're <em>you</em>. Someone who makes my life brighter by being around."</p><p> </p><p>Dom looked taken aback...but happy, a faint blush rising to his cheeks: "I want you in my life too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I promise I'm usually more eloquent than this but...right now I really just wanna kiss you."</p><p> </p><p>Nova grinned, leaving over the table to whisper: "So why don't you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom clearly didn't have a reason not to - closing the gap and pressing his lips to Nova's in a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough to make her see stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five - *Mature*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, again, I've updated this story with two chapters because this chapter is going to be pretty much just smut, so if that's not you're thing then you can just skip this one and pick up with the summary in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss started soft and sweet, Dom's hand rising to cup Nova's cheek as he gently held her close. Soft, full lips moved against hers, and Nova lost the ability to think. She was far from a school girl having her first kiss, but her heart was pounding in her chest, just from a simple kiss. She couldn't help herself: she nipped playfully at Dom's lower lip, taking full advantage of the way he gasped to see what he tasted like.</p><p> </p><p>She'd never kissed someone who tasted like sherbet before, but she supposed she wasn't surprised that every detail about Dom was different to what she was used to. She smiled into the kiss, and Dom did the same, making Nova's heart pound even faster.</p><p> </p><p>They half broke apart, Nova rounding the end of the breakfast bar to climb into Dom's lap and carry on kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>It could've been a minute, it could've been an hour, Nova couldn't have said, but at some point Dom pulled back just enough to breathe, resting his forehead against Nova's and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.</p><p> </p><p>Nova couldn't blame him; she was just as breathless as he was, and probably smiling just as wide. She couldn't help it; Dom was just <em>that</em> good at kissing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I really, <em>really</em> like kissing you." Dom admited, smiling cheekily as he rubbed his nose against Nova's in a cute Eskimo kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Nova giggled - fucking giggled - and lifted her arms to wrap around Dom's shoulders: "Kissing you isn't too bad either, Dom."</p><p> </p><p>Dom froze up for a second, before pulling back to show Nova how wide he was grinning: "You called me Dom. You've never called me Dom before."</p><p> </p><p>She likely hadn't...Nova didn't make a habit of calling clients by the names...just as she didn't make a habit of telling them hers, something she'd also never said to Dom: "I don't know why; it's a cute name. Much cuter than Nova ."</p><p> </p><p>"Nova?" Dom repeated, sounding entranced with the name...although that was maybe the way she was playing with the hem of his t-shirt: "Nova. Nova, Nova, Nova..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe it is the name then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It suits you. My superNova." Dom whispered, before leaning in to kiss her again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's so sweet...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time the kiss was open-mouthed and a lot less sweet. Nova ended up leaning back over the kitchen counter, her back arched to press up against Dom when he bent down to lean over her. They both moaned when she arched up firmer against him, plastering her chest against his and grinding her hips down against his. She could feel how hard he was already, just from kissing, and she couldn't deny it was exciting.</p><p> </p><p>Nova started rolling her hips against Dom's, moaning when she felt his hands land on her hips, holding on as she ground against him, his fingers clenching every time she pressed directly against the bulge in his jeans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know this might be a little fast..." Nova whispered against his lips: "But do you want to move this somewhere where I'm not going to get a crick in my spine?"</p><p> </p><p>Dom's eyes widened: "Do you mean...?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova nodded, leaning up so she could look Dom in the eye more comfortably: "It's not exactly a typical move, I know, but nothing about this has been typical, and..."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dom replied, with no hesitation at all: "And I don't want to rush you into anything - like, just because we've done stuff before, doesn't mean we have to do anything now, but I like you, so obviously I'd like to, y'know, take this elsewhere, but - "</p><p> </p><p>Nova cut Dom off with a soft peck on the lips: "You're rambling. It's okay; like you said, just because we've done stuff before doesn't mean we have to do anything tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to, though." Dom insisted: "I really do."</p><p> </p><p>"I do too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom grinned, and leaned into kiss Nova again.</p><p> </p><p>It was shorter this time; both Nova and Dom were eager to get out of the kitchen. They broke apart after just a few seconds so that Nova could lead Dom to her bedroom. This time Dom didn't spend any time looking around at the flat; his eyes were totally focused on her, and she'd be lying if she didn't acknowledge that it made her heart beat a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't remember the last time someone had focused on her so intently. Or with so much sweetness. Nova didn't waste any time after getting into the bedroom - she pushed Dom down on the bed and came down on top of him, straddling him with her arse settled just above his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Dom's hands settled on her hips, pulling her down as he ground his hips up, making himself moan. Nova smirked down at him, running her hand up his chest and scraping her nails lightly over his skin, before gently wrapping her hand around his throat and leaning down to kiss him. He opened his mouth almost immediately, moaning as Nova nipped at his bottom lip and then licked over the spot where she'd bitten.</p><p> </p><p>They kept kissing as the room seemed to heat up around them, getting unbearable until Nova leaned back up to pull her t-shirt over her head.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't wearing anything that nice - not compared to some of the things Dom had seen her in - but his face still lit up like it was Christmas, and fucking Christ but it was a bit of an ego trip for Nova. It wasn't every day she got a twenty-something looking at her like she'd hung the moon and the stars.</p><p> </p><p>Dom pulled Nova back down, pressing his lips to hers and licking his way into her mouth, making her moan low in her throat. She felt him smile against her mouth, even as her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and his went to the waist of her jeans.</p><p>  </p><p>Soon Nova's clothes were gone and she was on her knees, straddling Dom's face so he could kiss her inner thigh before he licked up into her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned almost immediately, and the sound was almost pornographic, making Nova shudder almost as much as the vibrations that shot straight through her core. She ground down against his mouth right as he thrust his tongue up into her. Nova cried out in surprise, her hand shooting down to grasp at Dom's hair, fingers tangling in the dark brown strands to keep his head in place as she fucked herself on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Dom just moaned louder, spurring Nova on, rocking her hips as Dom thrust his tongue in and out of her cunt until her thighs started to shake. Her stomach started to tighten as her orgasm started to build. She tugged on his hair, pulling until Dom switched from tongue fucking her to lick up to her clit. He gently scraped his teeth over the bundle of nerves, and Nova's vision whited out.</p><p> </p><p>She let Dom's tongue thrust in and out of her pussy, fucking her through her orgasm, his tongue eagerly licking up her release, making her second orgasm build even as she was shaking from the first one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Faster," Nova ordered, the comand breathless, but Dom obeyed without hesitation, his pace relentless, leaning up even as Nova ground down, moaning: "Fuck, Dom...please...just like that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Nova rolled her hips, desperately chasing her climax, tugging at Dom's hair to get him at a different angle, allowing his tongue in deeper, and finally tipping her over the edge again. Dom seemed ready to make her cum a third time, but Nova rose up and flopped down next to him on the bed, feeling boneless.</p><p> </p><p>Dom saw her blissed out expression and grinned smugly, but Nova supposed he deserved it. She reached up to cup his cheek, smiling back at him before pulling him down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>"You're amazing, pretty boy."</p><p> </p><p>Dom's face seemed to get impossibly brighter: "Amazing, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova grinned: "I'll think of a better description when my brain's working again."</p><p> </p><p>"I think amazin's pretty good." Dom replied sweetly - before lowering his eyes and blushing adorably in a way no grown man had a right to be: "Like it when you tell me I'm good."</p><p> </p><p>She knew that...but she also recognised it for what it was, so she smiled sweetly as she ran a gentle hand through Dom's hair: "Handy, since I don't think I'll ever be able to stop telling you how sweet you are."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom smiled, his arms wrapping around Nova and pulling her in for another kiss. Nova's arms rose to wrap around his neck, managing to pull herself even closer, until she and Dom were pressed together from chest to hip. She could feel him, hot and hard against her abdomen, but he seemed perfectly content to just keep kissing her: one hand tangled in her hair and the other at the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>Nova's heart - barely slowed down from cumming twice in under five minutes - fluttered at how sweet he was...and then at the thought of something other than that.</p><p> </p><p>Trailing her hand down his chest, scraping her nails lightly over his skin and feeling him shudder in response. Dom keened softly against her mouth when her hand paused just below his navel, finally breaking the kiss to pull back just an inch:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please, Nova..." he panted, leaning down to kiss along the line of her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Please what, darling?" Nova grinned as the kisses trailed down her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Touch me, please..."</p><p> </p><p>Nova's grin just widened: "Oh, I can do better than that, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I want." Dom demanded: "I <em>definitely</em> fuckin’ want."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova knew she could make him plead, but - <em>surprisingly, and for the first time in a long time</em> - she wanted this almost as much as her partner did. She wanted to fuck Dom, and she wanted to fuck him now.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into the bottom draw of her bedside table, Nova grabbed a condom while Dom shoved his boxers off.</p><p> </p><p>He whined when Nova rolled the condom down the length of his cock, bucking his hips up into her grasp and gasping when she squeezed gently. He looked so good, head thrown back: mouth open and eyes scrunched shut, Nova couldn't help herself. She threw a leg over his hips, lining him up with her pussy before sinking down slowly on his length, moaning as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Dom was big - not too big, but the perfect size to make her feel him as he sunk into her hilt. The room was silent apart from their heavy breathing, Dom's face creased into a frown, his teeth sinking into his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova leant down, moaning when the change of angle made him shift inside her, brushing against her g-spot, and tugged Dom's lip free of his teeth by nipping at it herself, then licking away the sting: "Good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Amazing - fuck! Definitely fuckin' amazin’." Dom gasped: "Please fuck me, Nova, please."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't need telling twice.</p><p> </p><p>She sat back up, resting her hands on Dom's chest and lifting her hips until Dom was barely still inside her, before dropping right back down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Nova, you feel so good." Dom groaned: "You're so fuckin' hot and tight I think I'm gonna lose my fuckin' mind..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Nova panted, grinning down at Dom and squeezing her cunt around Dom's cock, making him shout and buck his hips: "You feel pretty good yourself, Dom."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saying his name was like flipping a switch. Dom stayed under her, but now he was rolling his hips up every time she dropped down, fucking up into her and hitting her g-spot every time.</p><p> </p><p>Nova leant down, burying her face in Dom's neck and sinking her teeth into the skin as he keened and clenched his hands on her hips, both of them speeding up until Nova couldn't hold off anymore, and came with a moan muffled against Dom's skin. She tried to keep the rhythm through her climax, but she didn't have to keep it up for long - all of a sudden Dom pulled her down and came himself, moaning and jerking his hips roughly.</p><p> </p><p>Dom buried his face in Nova's neck, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and holding on tight to her, even as she tangled her arms around his neck, holding him just as tight. Neither of them needed to speak; there was nothing that needed to be said.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them were just...happy.</p><p> </p><p>Really, truly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not going to lie, not a lot happened in the last chapter:</p>
<ul>
<li>Nova calls Dom 'Dom for the first time, and tells him her name is Nova.</li>
</ul><p>That's literally the only significant plot point. Dom and Nova fuck and fall asleep together. Yes, I took 2000+ words to write that. More is going to happen in this chapter, I promise.</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova woke up with warm arms wrapped around her waist, and the feel of Dom's chest pressed against her back. He wasn't asleep, but he didn't seem to interested in getting up and disturbing her - <em>she wasn't sure he even knew she was awake</em> - instead he seemed to be happy to bury his face in her hair and cuddle. It was utterly adorable - <em>he</em> was utterly adorable, possibly the sweetest man she'd ever met.</p><p> </p><p>But as much as she wanted to bask in the peace of this moment forever, and enjoy Dom's cuteness, she wanted to say good morning to him even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stretching slowly - <em>and making sure to 'unintentionally' push her arse against his groin</em> - Nova hummed sleepily before rolling over to meet Dom's hazel eyes, sparkling as they were in the mid-morning sunlight: "Good morning, handsome."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello." Dom blushed sweetly: "Did you sleep well?"</p><p> </p><p>"I slept amazingly. You must've worn me out." she teased him, wanting to see Dom blush harder, and instantly getting her wish when she winked at him: "Breakfast?"<br/> <br/> </p><p>"I feel like I should be offering to make breakfast you." Dom managed to get out past his embarrassment: "I think you literally fucked my brains out."<br/> <br/> </p><p>Nova laughed: "That's cheesy as fuck, you know that?"<br/> <br/> </p><p>"Got no brains left, can't help it." he grinned cheekily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova laughed, shaking her head and leaning in to peck him on the cheek before she got out of bed to head to the bathroom - snagging his t-shirt from last night on her way out. By the time she'd finished, Dom was out of bed too, in his boxers and skinny jeans, ready to slide into the bathroom after her, giving Nova the chance to head to the kitchen to make a start on the breakfast she'd offered.</p><p> </p><p>Dom followed her out a few minutes later, slinking into the kitchen to wrap his arms around her waist as she fried bacon. He gave her a gentle squeeze, before untangling himself to make them some tea, the two of them working in comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>The only time they spoke was when Nova heard Dom taking a picture of her when she was stood at the sink with her back to him, smirking over her shoulder at him as he openly took another, and asked her if he could put the first one - the one without her face in - on his Instagram story.</p><p> </p><p>It was really sweet that he asked, in Nova's opinion. She wasn't exactly shy - <em>wearing nothing but Dom's over-sized t-shirt and her underwear was hardly the most scandalous she'd ever looked</em> - but she appreciated that he didn't just assume that she would be okay with things. She let him post it, smiling when he showed her his story, with a shower of multi-coloured hearts around her. It was absolutely the cutest picture anyone had ever posted of her online, and Nova suddenly wished that she could post a similarly cute picture of him...but given the only people who followed her Instagram were her family and friends, there was absolutely no way she'd get away with posting a picture of anyone they didn't know without getting questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Showing off that she had a new love interest for the first time via Instagram probably wouldn't be the smartest move. Most of her family already despaired over her life choices, she didn't need to give them any reason to bitch about - or at - her. Especially since she and Dom weren't actually together.</p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't need all that family drama over a perceived relationship didn't actually exist yet - the key word being 'yet'.</p><p> </p><p>What label - <em>if any</em> - she and Dom were going to use was something they would have to discuss before they told anyone anything - but Nova didn't want to be pushy. It would come up when it came up, and until then they could just keep it quiet, at least on her end.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Nova was used to men who weren't comfortable discussing emotions - and Dom was far from that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, I know we didn't say anything more than that we were going to see each other, and I don't want to be pushy..." he said while cutting into his eggs: "...but I'm going to be pushy. Are we, like, dating? Are we partners now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Are we just seeing each other?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova carefully swallowed her mouthful of tea before looking at Dom: "What do you want us to be?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do <em>you</em> want us to be?"</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Nova couldn't be upset that he'd turned the question around on her...even though she genuinely had no idea where to begin answering it: "I...I don't know. More than just seeing each other."</p><p> </p><p>"But not partners, or boyfriend and girlfriend, or whatever we'd call that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet? I know we really like what we've seen of each other, but we've only spent one night together as, like, just us." she tried to explain how she felt, taking a bite of bacon just for a chance to get her thoughts in order: "So I guess dating? To see if we're as compatible as we think we are."</p><p> </p><p>Dom nodded thoughtfully: "I think that sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not upset that we didn't jump straight to being officially together?" Nova asked, trying not to frown in concern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't used to people wanting to take things this fast - and falling back on her usual pragmatism was the only way she could think to go about things right now, but she didn't want to upset Dom when all he was doing was being sweet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But despite her concern, Dom just grinned and shook his head: "If we're dating, that means I get to show off and take you on fun dates to impress you, and I'm actually really looking forward to that. I'm gonna blow your mind."</p><p> </p><p>Nova laughed: "You already do...but I'm really looking forward to going on dates with you, too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom grinned, and leaned in to press his forehead against Nova's affectionately. Nova leaned into it, smiling almost as wide as she saw Dom was, before she closed her eyes to just bask in the moment. She definitely hadn't been expecting it to go that well - the fact it had had left her feeling giddy from relief and excitement, and, if his facial expressions were anything to go by, Dom felt much the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Which, as far as Nova was concerned, was a perfectly good reason to have a lazy day together.</p><p> </p><p>They'd just gotten past what Nova had been worried would be a really awkward conversation a lot sooner than she thought they would, in possibly the best way they could, with neither of their feelings getting stepped on - if that didn't mean that they'd earned the right to have an easy few hours, she didn't know what would.</p><p> </p><p>The pair of them ended up back in her bed, cuddled up together under the blankets, watching <em>Rock of Ages</em> on Netflix, singing along to all the 80's songs as dramatically as they could while remaining under the blankets. It didn't last too long; by the time <em>I Want To Know What Love Is</em> came on, they'd lost interest in Tom Cruise and his blonde girlfriend, and were more interested in each other.</p><p> </p><p>Dom was on top of Nova, one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, singing random snippets of the song playing in the background between dipping down and kissing her softly, all while smiling sweetly. Nova had never been seduced by <em>Rock of Ages</em> before, but Dom was managing it, somehow. Nova tangled her hand in Dom's hair so she could pull him down for a proper kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It was still sweet. Dom's hand stayed on her cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over her cheekbone</p><p> </p><p>Nova leaned up a little further, willing to get a crick in her neck if it meant that she could keep kissing Dom - only for her phone to go off on the bedside table. Dom pulled away, breathless, and looking so gorgeous Nova couldn't resist pulling him in for another kiss...just in time for her phone to go off again with a second message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom laughed this time, even as Nova groaned in frustration: "Why does my phone hate me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly someone wants your attention just as much as I do." Dom joked, gently rolling off Nova and handing her her phone before getting to his feet: "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a bar of Marvellous Creations in the fridge, if you wouldn't mind bringing it back with you."</p><p> </p><p>Dom beamed: "The one with the popping candy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Dom clambered out of bed to go to the kitchen, and Nova picked up her phone to see who had messaged her, only to see it was a picture from Stella. Assuming it was just some more random bullshit from the kids' dad again - <em>he was so fond of being a dick for the sake of it, even if Stella hadn't actually done anything wrong, often resulting in nothing actually happening</em> - Nova opened it to see what the dickhead was saying now...and almost dropped her phone.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a message from Stella's ex.</p><p> </p><p>It was the picture of Nova from Dom's Instagram, followed by a message asking if it <em>was</em> in fact a picture of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even if she was asking if it was Nova in the picture, Nova knew Stella knew it was her. Stella knew what she looked like, even from behind, and the picture was in her kitchen. Even if Nova said it was just some other blonde woman (which might've worked, since it wasn't like Stella could reasonably argue with that), there was no-way she could deny that the kitchen was hers.</p><p> </p><p>She never thought she'd regret</p><p> </p><p>...There was no denying that that was her kitchen. And there would be no getting away with telling Stella that it wasn't Nova, just a random blonde woman in Nova's kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom came back into the toom, took one look at her face, and immediately dropped down next to her on the bed: "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"So...I forgot my niece was a fan of yours." Nova buried her face in her hands: "She follows you on Instagram."</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds for the realisation to hit Dom - but when it did, his face fell: "She saw the picture of you on my story?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova nodded: "She did. And she sent it to her mum. Who is now asking if it is me in the picture, like she doesn't already know what my bloody kitchen looks like. She just wants to me tell her it's me."</p><p> </p><p>"...What are you going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"What else can I do?" Nova scrubbed her hands over her face: "I'm going to tell her it's me."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I'm getting really paranoid about how often I use certain words, and it's making me write really weirdly, so I go back and try and use the words I'm paranoid I'm over-using even when the context doesn't really call for them, so I really am over-using them, which feeds into my paranoid about how often I'm using them...it's a whole vicious circle.</p><p>Any-way, weird insight into my brain over, I hope people enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven - *Mature*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the smut is pretty much just in the last half of this chapter (under the divider), but there will be a chapter summary in the next chapter anyway if people want to skip the whole thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you really sure that you wanna tell your family?" Dom chewed on his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They'd moved into the kitchen to make themselves some tea, and Dom had boosted himself onto the counter, where he was sitting with his arms wrapped around himself, and his knees pulled up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Nova knew he was nervous about telling anyone about their relationship, but she honestly wasn't sure what other option she had. Stella wouldn't believe her if she lied, and neither would Sinead, who had been the one to see it on Instagram on the first place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>"I can't lie to Stella, if only because she already knows it's me." she explained: "As does Sinead, my niece. Even if I say it's not me, they're not going to buy it, and then Sinead will do God knows what. She's a really sweet girl, but she's thirteen, and if no-one tells her to keep it quiet..."</p><p> </p><p>Dom just bit down harder on his lower lip: "I just...it's not the normal way you announce to your family that you're dating someone."</p><p> </p><p>Nova shrugged: "As far as my family is concerned, nothing I do is done 'normally'."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna cause any problems with your family."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's what he's worried about?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crossing the room, Nova waited for Dom to drop his knees so she could wrap her arms around his waist, smiling when his arms automatically rose to loop around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>He was amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Nova had assumed that he was worried about his fans finding out in a relationship. She might not have been hugely into celebrity culture since social media became common <em>(thankfully all her idolising had been done before she could gush about it for the world to see)</em> but even she knew that sometimes fans got shitty with their favourite celebrity's partners. She didn't think he had any particularly crazy fans that would turn on him when they found out they were dating, but she wouldn't have wanted to blame Dom if he was worried about it happening. She would even blame him for keeping it quiet just because he wanted to not announce anything because it wasn't serious, or because it actually wasn't anyone's business but theirs.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he was more worried about her family's reaction than his...Nova didn't know what to think. All she could do was try and hug him a little tighter, trying to convey just how touched she was by how considerate he was being.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're so sweet." she leant backwards - although not far enough to have to fully let go of him, or dislodge his arms from around her neck, only pulling enough away to smile up at Dom: "But, genuinely, you do <em>not</em> have to worry about my family."</p><p> </p><p>"They won't be upset?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stella won't be upset, and neither will her kids, and to be honest they're kind of the only ones I care about." Nova said: "Without telling you my whole 'tragic' back story - trust me, it's not that interesting - I don't really care about the rest of their opinions. My mum, dad, and brother would be upset just because it's me, and they always find fault in whatever I do. It wouldn't be your fault. As long as Stella likes you, you're good."</p><p> </p><p>Dom smiled weakly: "She's not gonna, like...hold it against me, or nothing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold what against you?"</p><p> </p><p>"The fact that I'm younger? Or that I don't have a real job? Or because - "</p><p> </p><p>Nova leant up on her tip toes to peck Dom on the lips, cutting off his miniature panic: "You make me happy. That's all she'll care about."</p><p> </p><p>"I make you happy?" Dom grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"So happy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grinning like a madman, Dom slid off the counter and grabbed Nova into a hug, lifting her off of her feet and twirling round in a circle. She squealed - <em>squealed</em> - with joy, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he put her down, she was dizzy and breathless, still trying to laugh despite the fact she didn't have enough air in her lungs to make any sound. Dom was laughing with her, looking down at her with sparkling eyes, and Nova realised that - even though she'd said it without really thinking - what she'd just told Dom was true. She was happy: really, really happy, and it was thanks to the man ducking his head to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Nova lost track of time, leaning up against his chest to keep kissing him, until the moment was ruined by her phone going off. Again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am going to find that thing." Nova growled: "And I am going to throw it out the fucking window."</p><p> </p><p>Dom laughed: "But then how would you see all the cute pictures I'm going to post of you, now your family knows we're together?"</p><p> </p><p>"Laptop?"</p><p> </p><p>"But then you wouldn't be able to post any pictures of your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn it Instagram..." Nova muttered, pulling away and crossing the kitchen to where she'd left her phone. It didn't surprise her to see a new message from Stella, or to see it was just a string of question marks when she opened it. It just reminded her that she would actually have to respond to her sister at some point: "Think I should give her an actual explanation, or just say yes and turn my phone off?"</p><p> </p><p>"How far away does she live?"</p><p> </p><p>"Less than an hour?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actual explanation."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hated that that made a lot of sense.</p><p> </p><p>As tempting as it was to just say confirm it was her and then throw her phone out the window liked she'd said she would, Stella would probably just show up to question her in person. And if she found Dom here as well as Nova...there would be no saving him from her trying to find out every little detail about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>It really was better just to admit defeat early and give Stella some details...and promise her more later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So...remember that bloke I was telling you about? His name's Dom, but he's also known as Yungblud. I forgot Sinead was a fan - do not let her tell anyone. I'll come round and tell you about it soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Right, that's that sorted for a few hours." she announced, putting her phone down on the counter: "I told her I'd see her and tell her about everything in person, so she should leave off the text messages for a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, whatever will we do with our uninterrupted time together?" Dom grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure we can figure something out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova laughed as Dom stepped into the shower behind her, crowding her against the wall and kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, 'refraction period' were not words in Dom's vocabulary. They hadn't made it back to her bedroom, with Dom lifting her onto the kitchen counter to eat her out until she came twice before fucking her until they came together. Then they'd managed to get out of the kitchen, with Nova riding Dom on the couch, looking down at him as he watched himself sliding in and out of her, his hands clutching at her hips hard enough to leave bruises, but letting her control the pace.</p><p> </p><p>Now they'd made it into the shower, and Dom was ready to go again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You are actually trying to kill me." she murmured, leaning back against him.</p><p> </p><p>Dom laughed against her neck: "I promise that that is <em>not</em> the intention."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova could feel that, even if she was <em>(marginally)</em> above saying it aloud. She just laughed, tilting her hair to the side to give Dom easier access to her neck - allowing him to trail kisses up to the corner of her jaw as his hands came up to cup her tits. Nova arched into the touch, surprising herself. She didn't normally like guys playing with her tits that much, but Dom seemed to know exactly how to touch her to make her want more.</p><p> </p><p>But as good as he was with his hands, Nova couldn't help wincing when one of those hands dipped down to run over the seam of her cunt. It might surprise some people, but she didn't have penetrative sex that often, and three times in less than twenty-four hours was enough to leave her sore.</p><p> </p><p>Dom, of course, caught the wince and was quick to withdraw - but Nova spun round and caught him, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After all, there's more than we can do in here than just fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss only when she felt Dom relax, Nova sunk to her knees, looking up at Dom through her lashes, watching him snag his lower lip between his teeth before she'd even touched him. She smirked at him, saw him swallow in anticipation, and she took his cock in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>One of Dom's hands flew to catch himself against the wall, while the other slapped over his mouth to stifle a high-pitched whine.</p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't let up - as soon as she got to the base of Dom's cock, she withdrew completely, pulling back to run her tongue up his cock, then blow cold air onto the damp skin. Dom shuddered violently, a sharp keening noise escaping his mouth before he tightened the hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, did that feel good, sweetheart?" Nova teased, smirking up at Dom: "Sounds like it did. Want suck your cock properly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please...God, Nova, yes please..."</p><p> </p><p>As cute as it was to hear Dom plead, Nova was more than happy to give him what he wanted: "Well, since you're so polite."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dom yelped when she took all of his cock in her mouth in one go, hollowing her cheeks and looking up at him as his head dropped back quick enough that he hit it against the wall of the shower. Nova started bobbing her head, slowly at first, but speeding up until Dom was gasping, hips twitching forward in desperation, one hand covering his mouth and the other holding Nova's hair off of her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna...Nova I'm gonna..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova smirked...and then moaned low in the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Dom cried out hoarsely, giving Nova just enough time to pull back just enough to be able to swallow without choking. Dom came hard, hips bucking forward as he moaned and clenched his hand around her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Nova waited until he was finished before allowing him to help her back up to her feet. In spite of the fact she'd just sucked him off, Dom had no hesitation in leaning in to kiss her: the pressure of his lips on hers surprisingly gentle considering the fact they were both naked...but Nova wasn't complaining.</p><p> </p><p>She leant into the kiss until her lungs protested, before pulling back just to smile at Dom's blissed-out smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know you think this might be just the sex talking," he whispered, leaning in to press his forehead to hers: "But Nova, I mean this whole-heartedly...I love you. I love you so much."</p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't even have to think about her response; it came automatically: "I love you too, Dom. I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The summary of Chapter Seven:</p>
<ul>
<li>Nova decides it's best to be honest with Stella about seeing Dom - but doesn't go into details.</li>
<li>She does promise to tell Stella the details later in person.</li>
<li>Dom worries that Nova's family won't like him, but she reassures him that the important family members (Stella and her children) will.</li>
<li>Dom and Nova fuck. Multiple times.</li>
<li>"I know you think this might be just the sex talking," he whispered, leaning in to press his forehead to hers: "But Nova, I mean this whole-heartedly...I love you. I love you so much."</li>
<li>Nova didn't even have to think about her response; it came automatically: "I love you too, Dom. I love you too."</li>
<li>They now know they love each other.</li>
</ul><p>And now on to Chapter Eight...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So...strawberry necklace boy."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Stella. Yes, I'm well, thank you. I got you a latte - no, no, there's no need to thank me." Nova replied blithely, ignoring every unspoken question she'd just been asked and smirking at her sister, who was glaring at her from the chair she'd just dropped into.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Nova</em>!" Stella whined: "Stop it! You got a boyfriend, and you're trying to talk to me about coffee. Seriously!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Stella glared and bunched up a napkin and threw it at her hand, but that only made Nova laugh harder at her sister's annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>It was tempting to keep annoying Stella by evading her questions - <em>both because it was amusing and because talking about Dom was going to be awkward as hell</em> - but her sister would probably move onto throwing heavier objects at some point, and Nova didn't want to get kicked out of another coffee shop. So instead of being a bitch, she shrugged and gestured for Stella to ask her questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Stella already had a whole load of them - which she had apparently written in her notes app, if the way she started reading off of her phone was any indication: "Right, firstly...is he still treating you right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stella, it's been two days since we decided to see each other outside of work - "</p><p> </p><p>"It's important!" Stella insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...Yeah, he's still treating me right." Nova smiled softly. Because even if it had just been two days, so far everything had been good. Better than good, in fact.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stella nodded, apparently satisfied by what was probably a ridiculously sappy expression on Nova's face.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard not to look a bit sappy; Dom might have left last night, after getting his own text messages about who the hell was on his Instagram story and demands to explain himself from his housemates, but that didn't mean he hadn't made his presence felt this morning. She'd woken up to a really cute text message, and a delivery man knocking on her door to hand over a bouquet of all different kinds of pink flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was just the honeymoon period, but that didn't stop her from feeling like he was amazing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good. Secondly, are you two dating now? Just seeing each other? Engaged? Planning to elope to Vegas next week? Where are you at? Am I going to be an auntie soon?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova choked on the sip of tea she'd just taken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ Stella!" she spluttered: "Dating! We are <em>dating</em>! There are absolutely <em>no</em> plans for marriage or children at this point."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Stella smirked: "Because I know you have a tendency to announce things via Dom's Instagram..."</p><p> </p><p>Nova glared and jabbed a finger at her sister: "Fuck off, it happened <em>once</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Little shit that she was, Stella just laughed: "Speaking off announcing things, have you told anyone else yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to tell you. Fucking Sinead and her fucking Instagram." Nova sighed half-heartedly, bearing no actual ill-will to either her niece of her social media: "But no, I haven't told anyone - honestly I only plan on even telling mum, dad, and Orion because I don't want Dom thinking they won't approve of him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was entirely true.</p><p> </p><p>Nova's relationship with her parents and younger brother was...strained at best. Her parents might be former hippies, but they were judgemental pricks, and Orion had some sort of youngest-child-and-only-boy inferiority complex that meant he was always looking for ways to prove he was 'better' than Nova and Stella. In truth, they probably wouldn't approve of her seeing Dom, but that disapproval would be focused on her, not him; because that was what they did. Disapproved of her.</p><p> </p><p>She got it; no-one really wanted a dominatrix for a daughter, but it had started getting old around five years ago, and by now she was completely over it. She knew her parents loved her, but they just didn't approve, and though they certainly weren't afraid to show that, Nova didn't really care anymore. It was old news, as far as she was concerned, and Stella knew all of that, so she was quick to move on to her next question, because there was simply nothing else there to cover.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of family, Sinead thinks you're literally the <em>coolest</em> person in the family now." Stella rolled her eyes: "She's not shut up talking to me about how cool you are because you're dating this famous rockstar, and now she's somehow got Ciara and Finn on board, so you're going to be <em>very</em> popular this Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>Amused by Stella obviously being put out by her daughter's favouritism, Nova smirked: "I mean, I was <em>already</em> the coolest person in the family, but it's nice to finally have it recognised."</p><p> </p><p>"Go fuck yourself." Stella responded casually, taking a sip of her latte: "They've all been keeping it really secret, but are you and Dom keeping it a quiet? Sinead's really nervous about letting it slip if she shouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't really spoken about it. From what I can tell, he's never been hugely obvious when he's dating someone, but he doesn't go to many lengths to hide it either. He seemed more worried by my family not liking us dating than anyone else, but for now..."</p><p> </p><p>Stella nodded in understanding: "Sinead and Ciara can keep it quiet a bit longer. I'm not entirely sure Finn actually knows who Yungblud is, or even if it's the same person that you're dating, so there's no risk there."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova wouldn't lie and say that she was relieved that the girls wouldn't say anything yet. She didn't want to fuck anything up for Dom, which meant she'd have to take his lead on whether anything went further than their families.</p><p> </p><p>In any case, it might not be a problem. If they tried dating and it didn't work, then it was probably better that it wasn't widely known that they'd been together at all. Dom wouldn't need the questions, and Nova wouldn't need the attention - it would be much better not to have the whole world know about them if there wasn't actually a <em>them</em>. Besides, she wasn't trying to be flippant, Nova had other things on her mind than Dom's Instagram followers.</p><p> </p><p>She was thinking of quitting her job.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't because of Dom...she was just getting tired of being a dominatrix. She'd been doing it since she was twenty-one - not to mention the two years she'd worked in a brothel before that - and she was thirty-two now. It was boring. She was bored of her clients - <em>with the exception of Dom, of course</em> - she was bored of her lack of a real social life, and she was bored of the constant effort to try and look like she was in her early twenties because looks were a huge part of attracting and keeping clients.</p><p> </p><p>To put it simply...she was bored out of her mind. If she was being honest with herself, she'd admit that she had been for a while, but now she was dating someone - <em>with the intention that the dating would turn into a relationship</em> - Nova was wondering if it was time to move on. The only thing that was stopping her was...not knowing what she was going to do if she did pack it all in.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there was no easy answer to that. And so she wasn't going to dwell on it while she was having coffee with Stella.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, they carried on speaking about Dom, for a little while. Stella was insistent on getting the chance to meet him, but Nova warned her that it wasn't going to be for a while. She wanted to see if they made it past a month yet - if they did, then she would think about him and Stella meeting, since Stella lived so close. About the rest of the family, Nova wasn't sure, but she was sure that she wasn't in any rush for him to meet them, so that was fine for now. After that the conversation turned to a few other bits and pieces, before Stella had to leave to get Finn from school.</p><p> </p><p>Nova made sure to hug her sister tightly, a silent thank you for so open to Dom being a part of Nova's life, while still wanting to make sure he was good for her, before both of them left together, walking to the tube station together before going to their separate platforms. Nova had every intention of just going back to her flat and making the most of having no clients today, knowing she had and appointment with one of her less preferred customers tomorrow, when a text message from an unsaved number dropped down from the top of her phone screen, interrupting the news article she was reading while waiting for the train.</p><p> </p><p>An unsaved number, not an unknown one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck does she want?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The text message itself was uselessly vague - messages from Nova's 'boss' always were. The old woman didn't like to put anything even potentially incriminating in writing. If she had something to say about business, she'd say it over the phone or (as she preferred) in person.</p><p> </p><p>And it seemed she had something to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Meet me at your house. Five o'clock.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova cursed internally.</p><p> </p><p>Helen Birch was a woman of few words, but somehow she always managed to make every single one of them feel like they were weighted down with lead. Maybe it was from years of experience, both as a dominatrix and a madam <em>(although she would never admit to being the latter)</em>, or maybe it was just her personality, but either way it made reading her texts feel like being threatened...although in this case, it was potentially because Nova was being threatened. Not explicitly, of course, but nothing good ever came from such blunt commands from Helen.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Nova slid her phone into her handbag and boarded the train that had just opened its doors in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The way she saw it, she now had two choices.</p><p> </p><p>One, ignore the message. It would piss Helen off, and likely only invite more arsey text messages. Helen didn't actually employ Nova - that would suggest there were contracts and paperwork and physical evidence - but did own the house Nova rented to work in, and she also took a cut of some of the money Nova got from some clients, if those clients were direct to Nova from her. And over the years she had sent Nova a lot of clients. She'd really helped Nova find her feet as a dominatrix, providing not just clients but also good advice and help when Nova needed it.</p><p> </p><p>Basically, it would be really rude to go with choice one.</p><p> </p><p>Choice two, however, was doing what Helen told her. And that...well, that set a bad precedent. Helen wasn't her boss, and Nova didn't have to go when Helen called. If Helen wanted to tell Nova something, she could ask Nova if she could meet like a normal person. Nova didn't want to give in and make Helen think that she could command Nova to do as she wished, whenever she wished.</p><p> </p><p>But if she didn't go with choice two, she'd have to wait longer to find out what Helen wanted. And more than anything else, Nova <em>really</em> wanted to know why she was being summoned to her workplace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Looks like I'll be going to work after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whatever happened...it should at least be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have heard that you were inappropriately interested in a client."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goddamn it, Robert.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keeping a carefully neutral expression on her face, Nova internally sighed.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't even fully shut the front door behind her, and Helen had already started what Nova was now thinking was going to be less of a discussion and more of an argument.</p><p> </p><p>That honestly hadn't been her plan when she'd decided to come here; she'd wanted to know what Helen wanted so badly she <em>demanded</em> Nova's presence, and because she owed the older woman some respect for all the help she had once given Nova...but Nova wouldn't let that stop her from standing up for herself. Either to Helen or, if he made an appearance, Robert.</p><p> </p><p>It had been stupid to assume that he would be on her side in this situation; he might get a cut from the money she earned, but he was also paid by Helen to help Nova keep track of her appointments, just like all the women who worked with Helen had assistants that were paid by Helen. They'd worked together for so long that Nova had forgotten that they weren't just colleagues, but that he also worked for someone else. Of course he would go to his boss if he thought Nova was on the verge of quitting, because if she quit then he'd lose the cut of the money she earned. She understood why he'd done it...but she was still fucking pissed.</p><p> </p><p>She also knew it would do her no good to show her anger though - Helen would only try to use it against her by calling her emotional, so Nova kept up her neutral-to-the-point-of-bored up and silently prayed that this would be over soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't say the interest was inappropriate, as it's requited." Nova replied, her voice just as expressionless as her face: "And also as he's no longer a client."</p><p> </p><p>Helen's face was as blank as a statue when she responded in an acidic tone: "I would argue that <em>any</em> interest that results in a relationship with a client, present or past, is highly inappropriate."</p><p> </p><p>"And I would argue that my personal relationships, even with former clients - particularly ones that didn't come to me through your recommendation - are none of your business."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Helen, for a second, looked slightly taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>Nova wasn't surprised; she'd never been so blunt with older woman before, but Nova was pissed, and Helen had crossed a line. She didn't get to order Nova around like some lackey, and she <em>absolutely</em> didn't get to comment on her personal relationships. Even if Nova had been an employee of Helen's - which, again, she categorically was not - that still wouldn't give her the right to tell Nova who she did and didn't date.</p><p> </p><p>Dating Dom was <em>not</em> inappropriate, and Helen was saying that it was 'inappropriate' that Nova was fucking Dom when he had originally come to her to fuck was ridiculous. It wasn't like a therapist fucking their patient: it wasn't even a dominatrix fucking her client anymore; it was two people having sex and deciding they wanted to give dating a chance. It was absolutely nothing to do with Helen, and the fact that she tried to insert herself into Nova's personal life uninvited and unneeded was enough to leave Nova <em>fuming</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It is absolutely my business when it's unprofessional of you - "</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't even know you exist, Helen. He didn't come to me through you, he doesn't know anything about the house, or Robert's situation, and he certainly doesn't know about any of my other clients." Nova cut her off: "So, try again, because what I'm doing is not unprofessional."</p><p> </p><p>"You think you're not being unprofessional?" Helen snapped back: "You're fucking a client, Nova! In what job do you think that's acceptable?"</p><p> </p><p>"The job in which I <em>am literally paid to fuck people</em>!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Helen's mouth snapped shut.</p><p> </p><p>A tense silence stretched out between the two of them, as Helen probably readjusted her mental view of Nova. Nova knew she was doing it; she'd known Helen for years, and knew how she thought. She also knew she was rarely snapped at in the way Nova had just snapped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting this to end badly, Nova sighed and tried for a more conciliatory tone - not because she had to, because Helen had been both kind and helpful in the past, when no-one else had been able to or wanted to be, and Nova was grateful for her to that: "I respect that you're more experienced in this than I am, Helen, but you're not my boss. You don't control what I do, not in my personal life, or in my business."</p><p> </p><p>"And if I decided to not rent this house to you anymore? Pull all the clients I sent you and tell Robert to work with someone else? What that mean for either of your lives?"</p><p> </p><p>Nova just sighed: "Then that's what you do. In fact, you know what? I'll do it for you. I'll be out of the end of the month, Helen - you can get Robert to cancel all the appointments I had booked with your clients before he moves onto working with someone else."</p><p> </p><p>Helen blanched, but when she spoke it sounded like she was placating a child rather than talking to another adult: "There's no need to be hasty, Nova - "</p><p> </p><p>"I think there is. You just threatened me, Helen. And that was the first thing you taught me - if someone gets away with threatening you once, they'll never stop."</p><p> </p><p>"Nova, I wasn't threatening you; I just want to make sure you're doing what's best for your business."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm doing what's best for me. Like I said, I'll be out by the end of the month."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova didn't wait to have another argument, she just turned and walked out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she'd been hasty, but somehow she couldn't make herself think that it had been a bad decision. She might come to regret the way she'd quit, but doing it had been in the back of her mind for almost a year, so walking away wouldn't even come close to making her list of regrets. Even not knowing what she was going to do now, Nova knew she'd made the right choice in stopping. She didn't know much else, yet, but she did know that.</p><p> </p><p>That, and that she wanted to see Dom.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little strange to acknowledge; Nova wasn't typically someone who sought out the presence of others, but it was undeniable; she wanted to see Dom and tell him what had happened. Not because she expected him to have the answers to all her questions, but just...because.</p><p> </p><p>Because she felt better when he was around. Because he would cheer her up. Because he was just a wonderful presence.</p><p> </p><p>Just <em>because</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He probably wasn't expecting her to text him, asking if he wanted to come over, but she did - and he replied almost straight away, saying he'd be over in an hour. Nova's stomach unclenched slightly when she saw the message, because she really hadn't been expecting to him to even reply quickly within an hour, let alone make it over to her flat. She had been panicking slightly, mainly over what she was going to do with her life now, but seeing Dom's easy response made the nerves creeping up on her loosen their grip slightly, and suddenly what she'd just seemed a little less daunting. She got the feeling that he was going to be on her side on this - and it went a long way to easing her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Not quite enough that she was relaxed; there was still a nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her she'd fucked up, that she was going to regret this, that she'd just made the worst mistake of her life, so loudly that Nova ended slumping down at her kitchen table, burying her head in her arms, and staying that way until there was a knock on her front door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Dom asked, the moment she opened the door for him, his face painted with worry. He didn't wait for Nova to invite him in: taking the lead and gently pulling her over to the couch and sitting down with his hands wrapped around hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really.": Nova smiled bleakly: "I just quit my job."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I got a text from someone who helped me out when I was younger, when I just started as a dominatrix. She wasn't my boss, and never was, but she was a...guide, I guess is the best way to put it." Nova tried to explain her relationship with Helen as succinctly as possible: "She did send some customers my way, and owned the house I worked out of, which I rented from her. And she said today that she had heard that I was having an inappropriate relationship with a client."</p><p> </p><p>Dom's expression morphed into one of confusion: "With me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Nova nodded: "She didn't say it in so many words, but I know she wanted me to stop seeing you. I told her my personal life was none of her business, and she threatened to stop renting the house to me...so I told her to shove it. And I walked away."</p><p> </p><p>"Nova..." Dom said softly, reaching up to cup her cheek comfortingly: "You didn't have to quit your job just because we're dating."</p><p> </p><p>Nova smiled: "I've wanted to quit for a long time, but one of the first thing this woman taught me was that if you let someone threaten you, then they'll do it again. She threatened to kick me out...so I walked away."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a very simplistic explanation, leaving out all the anger and frustration she'd felt when Helen had threatened her - <em>not to mention the sinking feeling she was now feeling for being stupid enough to trust Robert even slightly</em> - but it was still enough for Dom to pull her into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>Nova melted into his hold, taking comfort in Dom's warmth and the smell of his aftershave. She knew it was silly to feel like a hug was going to solve all her problems - but in that moment she <em>really</em> felt like this hug was going to solve all her problems. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, and Dom seemed happy to let her; rubbing one hand up and down her back while the other was gently squeezing the back of her neck comfortingly. Nova leaned into him, buried her face in his neck, and just took a minute to compose herself.</p><p> </p><p>Once she had, she started to pull back - but not before leaning in to give him a kiss. It was chaste and sweet - <em>mostly because Dom kept it that way</em> - and filled Nova's stomach with butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>She was still nervous - horribly nervous - about what she was going to do now, but somehow it didn't seem as daunting now, and it was all thanks to Dom. Even if it was just a hug and a kiss, she felt a lot more centred now, so much so she managed to crack a real smile when she looked Dom in the eye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you...I really just needed a minute to calm down." Nova smiled: "I know it was a lot to dump on you, especially out of the blue."</p><p> </p><p>Dom laughed gently: "A lot of my life is out of the blue, it doesn't worry me. Besides, you didn't 'dump' anything on me - and even if you had, I wouldn't mind. I'm here to support you, Nova, always."</p><p> </p><p>Nova leaned in to kiss him again, just a quick peck: "You're amazing, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You might have told me a few times..." Dom smiled sweetly: "And you know that, whatever you want to do, I'm here to help and support you, right? I know you're freaking out a bit, but it's going to be okay, I promise."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nova believed him.</p><p> </p><p>Either she'd make it okay, or if she couldn't manage that then Dom would be around to help her if she needed him to, she fully believed that. It was ridiculously reassuring, considering she should be able to make it on her own, but Nova didn't let how much it comforted her bother her. It didn't matter - what did was that everything was going to be fine, and that Nova had a bright future ahead of her.</p><p> </p><p>A bright future with Dom.</p><p> </p><p>She was <em>really</em> looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final chapter! I really struggled to find a way to end this story, but I think ending it at the start of Nova and Dom's relationship is a good place.</p><p> </p><p>I really hope you enjoyed this story - I had a mostly good time writing it <em>(even if it did make me wonder if I'm any good at writing smut, which I'm now pretty sure I'm not)</em> so I hope people had a good time reading it. If you want to leave kudos or comments on here, I'd really appreciate it!</p><p> </p><p>In any case...stories over. Maybe check out the first part of this series if you haven't already, or some of the works on my non-adult psued <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees">Written_On_The_Trees</a>, where I've almost finished a Halloween series where I wrote a story for every day in October, but in any case thank you for sticking with this story for the 6 weeks and 9 chapters.</p><p> </p><p>Love ya, bye 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>